This is my Halloween
by CalPal052699
Summary: Just a little Halloween themed Jasam one shot. (Lila is Jason's)


She came into the living room from the bathroom, a smile plastered to her face. It was Halloween, a day she had never really cared for until she had kids. Before, it was just a day to sit in, watch horror movies and hand out candy, and that was only since she moved to Port Charles. Before that, it was nothing. While all the other kids were dressing up and trick or treating, she was watching her dad prepare the next con, or even help him plan it. She wanted much, much better for her kids, all three of them.

She looked around the room and smiled. It was decorated it the traditional Halloween colors of black and orange. On the walls, placed rather randomly, were spooky themed art projects made by her kids, mostly by her two oldest, Lila and Daniel. There were two ghosts painted on black construction paper, and art project that Lila had done back in preschool and that Danny had just done that year. In between them was a tree that she had her three kids work on with their handprints in orange. Besides those, there were scribbled pumpkins, skeletons, witches and bats. They might not be 'Picassos' but it was the most beautiful artwork she had ever seen.

She turned to face the stairs when she heard footsteps running down them. She smiled when she saw her eldest daughter there. Lila had insisted on being a P.I. for Halloween, just like her mom was every day. She wore black leggings and a black t-shirt along with a pair of little girl heels. At six years old, Lila was mature with a knack for danger, just like both her parents.

"Mommy! Mommy, what do you think? Does it look like your work outfit?" asked Lila, turning around in a circle so her mom could see her whole costume.

"You know what? I think it looks even better than my work outfit" she said, smiling at her little girls enthusiasm about the costume. Lila Morgan must be the only six year old out there wanting to spend Halloween in all black as a P.I.

"Daddy is still dressing up Danny and Emily" explained the young girl and Sam smiled wider at the mention of her husband and other two kids. When she first met Jason, she could never imagine him dressing up his kids for Halloween.

"Okay. Now, know what else you need sweetheart?" asked Sam, going over and grabbing her purse off a table near the front door.

"What, mommy?" asked Lila, a smile still spread across her face but confusion dancing in her chocolate brown eyes.

"A little lipstick" answered Sam with a smile. She walked over to her daughter and kneeled in front of her. "Pucker your lips" Lila did as she was told and Sam put a thin layer of red lipstick on her lips. "There you go. Perfect" she said and Lila threw her arms around her neck.

"Thanks mommy" she said and Sam's heart melted.

Lost in the moment she hadn't even heard Danny and Jason until Lila pulled away. She looked up and smiled at her dad. Sam looked up and smiled at Jason who was holding Emily in his arms. Her youngest daughter was dressed as a witch, which was her choice. Sam figured Jason had been relieved that neither of his daughters wanted to be princesses, but she knew he'd wear a tux every day for the two girls that only have to bat their eyelashes to get their dad to give in, and they both knew it. In front of Jason stood his mini-me, Danny. The boy's spiky blond hair and piercing blue eyes mirrored his dad's. Lila was the spitting image of Sam, Danny of Jason and Emily the perfect mix of the two. Danny had decided to go out as his dad, which most people knew from his previous work. His blond hair was spiked more than usual and he wore worn jeans, a black t-shirt and a black leather jacket. Dressed in their costumes, Lila and Danny literally looked like shrunken versions of their parents.

"Mama!" said Emily, smiling against her dad's shoulder, her blue eyes shining. "I a itch!" Sam and Jason both chuckled.

"You're not an itch, Em. You're a witch!" Danny corrected her. "But it's okay. I couldn't say the 'w' sound for a long time" he added with a smile.

"Itch!" the two-year-old screeched and everybody laughed.

Before the night began, Sam and Jason had decided that he would take out the kids. As much as she loved going out, she had been sick lately and was tired and he insisted she stayed home. So, he'd be trick or treating while she greeted the trick or treaters. Besides, he'd be back in about an hour with a sleeping Emily and then about an hour after that with Lila and Danny. And, she had something she needed to take care while they, Jason specifically, was away. Since they wouldn't be leaving the apartment building, the kids would go out in just their costumes.

"Say by to mommy" said Jason and he watched over and smiled as all three kids hugged Sam and she kissed their little cheeks. As if he hadn't been blessed enough to have her, he had been blessed with his three beautiful children, all just as perfect as their mother. He grabbed a bag off the table for all three of them, figuring they wouldn't get too much candy and if so he could come back up for more bags. He leaned over and kissed his wife. "I'll see you later" he said before kissing her sweetly again.

"Daddy!" called Danny. "Come on! We have to go get candy" Sam smiled at Jason, leaning over to give him a quick little peck on the lips.

"Go. You're on trick or treating duty" she told him. He smiled at her hand turned around, ushering his kids out of the house.

* * *

About two hours later, Sam sat alone on the couch in the living room. She was trying to think, make sense of her thoughts, but that was hard with the doorbell ringing every few minutes. Jason had been out with all three kids and she figured either Emily had more energy than the other two or he was carrying around a sleeping two year old. Her best bet was the latter. Finally, the door opened and Danny came in, followed by Lila - both looking exhausted - and then Jason who was holding a sleeping Emily in one arm and three bags of candy in the other. Instantly, she walked up to him and took her sleeping little girl from his arms.

"Someone tired herself out" she said, laying the toddler on the couch.

"They all did" said Jason, motioning to his other two kids who had already fallen asleep on the couch at their sister's feet. Both chuckled at the sight. "You know... it's moments like these that I wish I could remember my childhood" he admitted softly. She ran a hand softly up and down his back. "They have so much fun and I just wonder if I was like that, you know?" She nodded. She knew all too well.

"I didn't ever do anything for Halloween. I'm glad they do though" she said, perking up at the end. Her three beautiful children all lay sleeping soundly on the couch. "Come on. Let's bring them to bed then raid, I mean check, their candy bags" she said, looking up at him with a wink.

Sam grabbed Emily in one arm and Jason took Danny in one and Lila in the other and he followed her up the stairs. She went to lay down Emily, kissing her forehead softly. She whispered an 'I love you' to her daughter and left the room, going to do the same to Lila and Danny. She waited for Jason to come out from kissing Emily before meeting up with him in the hallway. She kissed his lips softly and grabbed his hand with a smile. He led her down the stairs, like so many night before. Back when he had taken her in when she got pregnant with Lila - after their one-night-stand that, at the time, they both believed was a big mistake - she could never picture them being happily married with not only Lila, but two other kids. She couldn't of pictured him being the supportive, 'let her hold my hand until it falls off' husband in the delivery room, or the dad to bring his kids trick or treating, or to visit Santa, or to hide eggs, or to be the 'tooth fairy'. He had exceeded any expectations she could've conjured up back then.

They walked into the living room and dumped out the three bags full of candy onto the coffee table. Honestly, besides seeing her kids dressed up, 'checking' the bags was Sam's favorite part of Halloween. She ate a few chocolate bars before even looking at the rest of the candy and heard him laugh at her. But, when she turned to him, he had a hard candy in his mouth. She smiled and rolled her eyes at him before starting to actually check the kids candy. They threw every piece of candy they checked into a bucket between them. That way, the candy could be split evenly between the three kids, even though Emily didn't trick or treat as much as her siblings.

"So, did you have fun?" she asked after a few minutes of comfortable silence. He smiled and nodded, throwing another candy into the bucket.

"I did. You know I love doing anything with those kids" he said and she smiled, knowing the rest of the evening would go over well.

She nodded and continued to throw candy into the bucket for nearly twenty minutes. They then threw the chip bags into another bucket. Once they were done, she opened a bag of Doritos and turned on the couch to face him. He smiled at her as she popped a chip into her mouth.

"How was your evening?" he asked and she smiled.

"Amazing" she answered, still smiling. He looked a little surprised. Last time he had made her stay home on Halloween was when she was pregnant, and she hated him for it.

"So a few years ago, staying home for Halloween was the worst thing ever and this year it's amazing?" he asked teasingly and she nodded.

"How about you? Was it hard to get all three kids dressed?" she asked, wanting to change the subject. He looked confused.

"No. They're amazing" he answered honestly and she nodded.

"And trick or treating with three, was that hard?" she asked and he shook his head. She smiled at him. It was a smile he recognized but that she didn't get often, and then it dawned on him but he let her tell him. "Good, because in a couple years, we'll have for to get around the building" she said, her face lighting up even more as his face showed what could only be described as awe.

"You're pregnant?" he asked and she nodded in response. "How in the world do we get pregnant every two years?" he asked jokingly and she slapped him playfully.

"It's not my fault you can't keep you hands to yourself" she said. He grinned at her and let his hands sit on her thighs.

"And it's not my fault you refuse to go on the pill" he played back.

"It's not my fault you never stop to get a condom" she countered as his hands moved up to her small waist.

"And it's definitely not my fault you're so damn irresistible" his voice lowered as his one hand moved up to cup her breast and the other to the nape of her neck, pulling her to him slowly. She sighed contently, not wanting to counter that, and allowed his lips to meet hers in a slow, passionate kiss. She moan softly as he deepened it, gently moving his tongue into her mouth. They continued to kiss on the couch, as she slowly moved onto his lap. Pulling away, she realized exactly how breathless that kiss had left her.

"You know, this baby deserves to be celebrated like the others. The kids are out cold. It's Halloween and I might have a costume that is for my husbands eyes only" she said slowly, low and suggestively. His eyes widened a bit and a smile crept to his lips. He gave her a hard but quick kiss before scooping her up into his arms and carrying her up the stairs as she giggled in his arms. Laying her down on the bed, forgetting about the costume she had mentioned, he moved her hair out of her face. She smiled up at him and he smiled back sweetly. "And this is how we ended up pregnant with kid number four" he joked.

"Four kids... scary thought" she said with a grin, her body aching for him but playing along with his banter. He raised his eyebrow, making her want to flip him on his back and have her way with him, but she held back.

"Happy Halloween?" he somewhat stated, somewhat asked. She nodded.

"This is my perfect Halloween" she said with a smile as his lips slowly moved back down to hers.

* * *

_**Happy Halloween!**_


End file.
